Women with family histories of cancer have lowered natural killer cell activity which could be due to psychological distress. Little is known about the effects of stress on psychophysiological and immunological functioning in these women. The goal of this study is to investigate psychological and biological reactions to exposure to cues associated with the threat of breast cancer, which may provide a laboratory model of the stress effects associated with a family history of breast cancer.